New Life, Old Enemies
by 16th Rookie
Summary: *Reconstructed* I am new in the New Townsville, dad's mad Scientist, mom's mad Soldier, My right arm's cybernetic, I walked on the beach then black light hit me along with the white one, when will I ever taste a normal life...
1. Note

This story is under construction, therefore I delete previous chapter in this story. I decided to start it new hoping that it would be better. I am very sorry to the reader who have read my story this far. thank you.

And before I forgot: **Daemon Prime** has inspired me to make this story.

=16Rookie=


	2. Before Action I

**16Rookie: **This is my newest fic after so long. this time I'll be honest with the readers. This story might be updated very slowly, due to my studies, works, distractions, and or writer blocks that invaded my mind. but this story will not go discontinued, since I myself would not like that to happen.

**Asuka: *blast 16Rookie with bazooka*** took you long enough. It was tiring to just stood still in the latest chapther before this.

**16Rookie: *****bleeding*** I own nothing of PPGZ.

***Updated in 20 March 2013***

* * *

**BEFORE ACTION I**

Kuroda Asuka, that's my name. I lived in Citiesville for as long as I could remember. But maybe not that long, I just remembered that I moved here when I was young…I mean…younger. I am only 15 or so after all—so it meant that I was younger, yeah whatever, the point was, I'm still young. Together with mother and dad, I lived in apartment far away from central town but it was close to my school. One small apartment with small rooms—40 in total, including the receptionist, and guests rest room, also there were 2 floors underground. The rest 5 others stood upperground. You might think that the apartment was ridiculous or unordinary, but here in Citiesville, most apartments were designed like that due to high population.

We resided on the 1 BF. Let me tell you how small it was, it could only contain three single beds, two table lamps located between the beds. In front of the most left bed, there was a door to the hall. About a meter on its right our 14 inch TV was used to be there, and not far from it there our multi use wardrobe was present, dad invented it for us. If you asked where the bathrooms were, then they were about a kilometers from the apartment. This apartment was the shittiest place I ever resided in, heck I'd rather live on streets if it wasn't for mother's job.

Ehrm… about my dad, he was about 175 cm tall, his body was muscular due his own stupidity—he often has to stop his new inventions going berserk. He was proud with his white flattop with ocean blue stripe on each side, the front part of his shoes was holey, but it was not that huge and functioned as air circulation for his feet, or so dad had spoken. He wore a baggy forest green cargo pants, and plain black T-shirt which showed off his ripped muscles, oh yeah! And don't forget his white scientist coat. He got a bit facial hair since he loved his experiments more than himself—get what I mean? Anyhow he was bald and a stitched wound visible on his left forehead to the back of his head. He was a bit tan.

Dad was number one of the top 10 scientist in town. More famous with the name of 'The Mad Black Fields Scientist' rather than his real name, Kuroda Shinji. Although I said that he was the number one from ten, he was actually kicked out from Citiesville Scientist Union or CSU for short. Once I asked him the reason why and he said that "_Those people were jealous of me then kicked me out._" With proud tone and his nose got an inch longer. But if you asked my opinion—he was kicked out because he was…well...mad—hence his nick name, plus annoying, plus ill mannered. Sigh…then again I ever heard him was assigning a bio weapon project right before he was exiled from the CSU…the project then…um…yea whatever happened to it! The point is, Dad was out around that time.

I'll give you a proof why he IS annoying: One day, dad shooed many of our neighbors including the apartment's owner just because he was sick of having so tiny room for his working space. What was he working on? Seriously, you don't want to know, well to put it simple he was…inventing things… out of ordinary. Oh yeah, before the 'shooing' event, he broke our one and only electronic we had in our home—or at least I thought it was, because I found dozens of mother's gadgets sealed within walls and ceiling in our tiny room later after I joined the justice league where she worked.

=Flashback=

_Here's more detail for that event: on a damn Monday morning, I woke up and was irritated by dad's 'screaming' routines. That day I determined myself not to enter the school since I had a headache—and I have simpler reason for that, I hate school. I took out the 'Gum Gun version 10' nearby then aimed it at dad. Thus peace came back to our room. I sighed then took the TV remote, pressing that red round button, while I took some of my clothes—I planned to take a bath. But-_

"**_COMMENCING ALERT SYSTEM. INPUT THE PASS CODE._**_"_

_The TV said. I was surprised and spontaneously said, "What the hell?"_

"**_INVALID PASS CODE. ENGAGING DESTRUCTION MODE IN 5…_**_"_

'_Destruction mode?' those words circled in my head for a little while. Once I realized what it meant, I rushed to the door, hands desperately reaching for its knob. Something a bit funny happened at the exact same moment. ONE, I was about to open the door. TWO, the door was opened by a neighbor who wanted to complain about the very loud noise which came from my family's room. THREE, The TV began shooting at us with its 45. Caliber._

=End Flashback=

That day, for the first time in my whole life, I regretted my decision for not going to school. That day, 2 people died, 13 people injured. That day, both I and dad were brought to…er…what the people said as Judgmental Court. Why only me and dad? Simple, mother was out of town that day. I wasn't jailed for long and sadly it goes to dad as well. Mother bailed the City Defense Department. Law can be brought easily here since the city itself was on a chaotic situation. Rebels against the government endlessly popped out everywhere. An Era of Revolution.

Back to mother, yeah, she was summoned to work in a place called The City of Fort, wherever that was. Her name was Anzhelica Smirnov actually, now her name was Angela Kuroda. I once told by her, the reason of her cool name change. ONE, dad often called her Angela when they were on dates and doing all of those lovey-dovey things which—I HONESTLY—couldn't picture any of her stories about my dad—IN FACT—I almost didn't believe any of her stories. Don't blame me! How could I picture my dad act all cool while I saw him acted so damn weird and frequently almost killing me too, since the first day I was born? Not that I remembered the first day I arrived in this damned society. Argh! You know, that was a hyperbole! Well, get back to my mother. Her second reason he changed her family name into Kuroda when they got married 12 years ago. Yes, two years before I was born. That time mother was 19 and dad was 25. They didn't actually married and all I know beside that fact, was they met in Vietnam during war, and they were enemies…committing a forbidden love? So yeah, for those reasons I've mentioned, her name now is Kuroda Angela.

About mother's job—I just found out about it recently as well. She often goes out in the morning to come back after two or three days the least. Her record was 3 years. This never nags me until I was 13. I decided to follow her.

One day, I drugged dad's coffee with sleeping pills, so that when I engaged my plan, he wouldn't mess it up. Gotta admit he looks cool when he slept like a baby.

=flashback=

_Like usual she dressed up in one of her tight suit, like Spiderman had—the difference was, no mask and it was black colored and sleeveless. She wore her brown leather jacket and brown parachute army pants ended up with dark brown boots on her feet. She took her small bag then headed upstairs. I followed her—I brought some of dad's inventions with me as well—and like what I had anticipated, she was already gone by the time I reached the ground floor. So I tracked her location with dad's watch. I was glad that she didn't notice the transmitter I had put on her jacket earlier._

_Then the difficult task began, first of all, I must catch her to wherever she was with her inhumane speed. I found her entering the gate to the X Area 5000 miles to Northeast from Citiesville. Yep 5000 miles, I borrowed a Ducati from a parking lot because of that. I really was borrowing it since I returned it later on, AND I SWORE it didn't broke…only some scratches visible._

_10 miles from the location, I hid the borrowed Ducati, well it was more like I dug a hole then put it in before covering it with sands again. Anyhow, if I hadn't seen her coming back home with wounds, I'd probably be surprised by that time she worked in that kind of place._

_The second difficulty happened here. I must slip past the guards's watch to enter the room. Luckily it was dark and I was wearing dark blue hoody and dark blue jeans, no shoes nor sandals to add my speed to follow mother. I took the advantage to hide inside an armory truck—fortune was on my side, the guards didn't check inside the shipping truck. Minutes later, the transmitter brought me inside the hangar._

_Here's third difficulty, I was not bothered by the guards there, but by mother's senses which were beyond human. Following her into that place itself without cover blown was_**_one rare fortune_**_. I pressed my back on the dusty plane parts, cursing myself when few metal things fell to ground creating loud noises._

_*_**_BANG_**_*_

"_Ah a mouse…" Mother said out loud before returned back to her business. My body went limp for a while. She almost SHOT ME FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! "…so this is a reconnaissance mission…to Amazon we go then." Her subordinate spoke before they entered the shipping plane_

_Quickly I walked once they had gone. My eyes then wondered to any box with stamp of 'AMAZON' upon it, and of course still keeping watch to the other guards. Again, I cursed under my breath to see that those boxes I looked for were guarded._

_So I have to make a commotion after all_

_I chewed The 'Boom Boom Gum' then threw it far away from the boxes. Smirk crossed my lips once those fools were distracted by that little explosion. I wasted no time to jump into one of those boxes._

_To be honest, I didn't know how long I've been in the plane. When I woke up, I'm already in Amazon, and the last thing I know that my mother was 43 miles away from my place._

_*_**_BOOM_**_*_

_I saw things through the box's hole. After the smokey things gone, I realized that I was on enemies' territory. Mother was captured by her subordinate on the other hand. I was a bit confused since the watch clearly told me that she was 43 miles away, but then again… it was actually her jacket._

_I don't care if she knew about my presence already or not because my new objective was to rescue her._

=End Flashback=

Then, I forgot what happened. Whatever it was, I managed to save mother and bombed the whole syndicate there. Which of course, my existence was revealed to mother and The Exceptional Front Line Army-where she worked in, or maybe not working, because I know if she was serious she wouldn't be captured that time. Anyhow, normally, a person would be executed for intruding into The Area X but my punishment was to support them, working under Agent 99 codename: Underworld Soldier A.K.A Kuroda Angela.

So much for my complicated backgrounds.

* * *

**The end of chapter 1**.

If you found typos, gramatical errors, and OOCness, please help me to get better. Onegaishimasu ***bows***.

Please review ^^


	3. Before Act II: Road To Drop Out

**16R**: HELLOOOO READERS I AM BACK!

**Reader**: ...

**16R**: Thank you for stay tunning on my story, and as you all know that **I own nothing of PPGZ**. Well I don't actually have words to say right now so, **ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTA!**

****Updated in 6 December 2012****

****Updated in 20 March 2013****

* * *

**BEFORE ACT II: ROAD TO DROP OUT**

***DING DING DING***

"That is all for today." I saw the teacher took his leave indicating the last period had over. Time to go home.

"Arigatou Gozaimashita." The whole class thanked the teacher. I stretched my body then began packing my books. A boy bumped into my chair, accidentally, according to him and the rest of the class. "Sure no prob." I shrugged then did a repacking. Their games always began whenever teachers were not around. Ah heck! Even if there were teacher here they'll do as they please. Sucks to be a daughter of dad and somehow This Junior highschool was the only one who accepted me in this whole Freaking huge town. I head out class preparing for what would come. Like what I had anticipated, right after I'm outside, a girl, cake on her hands, bumped to me. 'Oh Great!' I took a deep breath ignoring whatever sorry or face the others there made. So I ran downstairs, jumping down from the last five stairs since there was a string which must be filled with traps. I smirked then heading to my shoe locker.

***BOOM***

White smoke filled the air. Flour shot to my face as I opened the locker. 'Okay… they wanted to play that much, huh?'

"_You're not allowed to cause commotion unless for mission_—_if you do then death is your consequence and it won't be painless._" That voice of organization's leader rang whenever my mind heating up. True enough that I've never saw the man's face, but I knew that he was the kind of guy who'd do exactly like he said.

Next stop before going home: girl's bathroom—Gotta clean this shit or I would get stares on way home.

'If you wonder why I was being treated like this then the answer is simple: The owner of this school was dad's rival—or at least the person thought my dad as one, and most of the kids here were mostly lived with glamour—some were forcing her or himself to lived like that or they'll get no friends. The thing is, I am not those short of type who could please other if other didn't please me. I won't just buy things in order to fit in. So here I am dressing as casual as I am. I wore a black tight T-shirt and black short, on top of it was gray simple yet stylish enough in my point of view with matching skirt which extended to my knee. Dad's tracking device was on my right hand wrist, it looked like plain yet cool—again, according to my point of view—sport watch. Me and my usual appearance.

Loud squeak echoed from the sink. Taking my light gray backpack ready to go straight home, I saw Nakamura-sensei stood near the stairs, he summoned me. 'He must've wanna talk about my scores again.'

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? YOU HAVE TO STUDY! LOOK AT YOUR NOTES!" As expected Nakamura-sensei flared up. My report notes was slammed to his table—I just rolled my eyes caring not about whatever in it. Giving a 'Have-you-done-with-this-?' look while stretching.

"**Sit down!**", Whew that was new he usually gave lot more homework then let me leave. Stares, those annoying judgmental looks, I pray for those teachers' eyes to blow out. I hate stares! "Is there something bothering you?" I kept my poker face while kept looking at Nakamura-sensei. "Tell me, if there's something I could've help Asuka."

I held up an index finger, "Is your question regarding my notes, sir?" then I did the same to my left forefinger after placing the right one down, "Or other things?"

"Of course it is regarding your notes. I don't get you Asuka! You do tasks I gave you and they are perfectly done but failed at every test except remedial. Now, did you underestimate the test so much?"

You heard him? Again with my notes, to tell you the truth I got no problems in any subject I choose for school, except Geography. Those bad notes, again except Geography, I usually got them because a certain kid whose seat was in front of me. He always clearly changed the identity of the test answer sheet and most teachers didn't even bother for he was the School's kid. I heard that his father, the school's owner, add teachers' salary if they helped Leornado.

Those things never failed to amuse me, I couldn't help to let out laugh while crossing both arms, proudly, arrogantly, "That was because no one changed my name Sir. Do you ever wonder why I sat on the far right end on the class? Even when I changed class."

He folded his hands, mimicking my action, "Yes, I have! It is because you are so lazy that you don't want to sit on the front."

Well true enough but—"Well, that's true. But do you ever think of something aside that? AND after all Leonardo sat right in front of me."

"Oh! So you blame Leonard this time?"

"Well no, and yes…" I halfway blamed him after all but that was not the point! "Don't you get it, Sir? Think about this! Why each test happened **in my class, ONLY,** must use pencil to bold the multiple choices and filled up the name, seat number, date, and etcetera? **While the other classes** use the Computer Table _you know that thing in Momoko's little sister's class_" Usually I would just take Nakamura-sensei's homework then returned it to his desk the next morning.

Today, I had **enough** of this ridiculousness. "It happened, **the** **school's owner** made that happen, trough the Principal of course, so that dumb Leonardo kid would have chances changing my identity to his!" I took a deep breath, calming myself down. Nakamura-sensei was about to spoke again but I held my fingers up, I'm not finished yet! "And if you ask, why me, not the other kids, was because of simple hatred he feel towards me. Honestly I hate him too. Added with that rivalry thing his dad and mine have for years." Don't forget that my dad's weirdness created enemies for my whole family, I wanted to said that, but I was just too lazy.

"Now, you even bring your father into this?!"

My eyes widened, Oh! Why talking to him is so hard?! I bang my head to nearby wall while thinking about my arguments which I just said. Were they too irrational **or** simply unacceptable **or** this old teacher too, was under the school owner's spell? Ah, but he's not that kind of person. I took a step back because the forehead of mine began bleeding, I cursed my own action for that, it hurts.

Luckily I placed many cameras around the school, well I actually my mom told me to put them, don't ask what she was up to...cuz' I don't even bother to ask. I took out my I-Phone then showed some proof to support my words.

He went furious in instance, "YOU RECORDED THINGS AT THE PRINCIPAL OFFICE?! **That IS IT!**" He snapped from his seat, "I'll recomend your name to the principal! It's better for you to be expelled than locked behind bars from breaking The Privacy Law'!" He walked out.

I slapped my face, both from irritation and my own stupid action, "**THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!**" With full force I pulled him back to his seat then forced him to see the whole video, which the other teacher too, were forced to hear the dialogues from it.

Silence surround us, Nakamura once again was deep in thought. My watch beeped, 13:30 it said. Crap mother wants me in 15 minutes. "Look sir, I'll tell you this. You really are a good teacher. An independent one, the sad truth **is**—not all teachers are like you, including ones in this very room." I sent out glares full of hatred towards other teachers which quickly averted their gaze. "What matters is not how much I study, but how much I tried to stay true in this middle crap—"

***CRASH***

"**KYAA!**" ***BANG BANG***

"**Okay what now?**" Dad's sport watch beeped again now with _'You got 1 mail(s)'_ text floated out from it. "Red Claws wants your school's kid!" I quick read it. Red Claws? the terrorist?! What did they want with Leonardo? I pondered until the next gunshot and a loud bam. The door was kicked open.

* * *

**AND that is the end of chapter two!**

**In this part of story I've tried to make the description longer. To tell you the truth English is not my mother language and because of that I am very sorry for grammatical errors and typos.**

**DUN DUN DUN! Will the school get bombed by the terrorist? Stay tuned!**

**Please review! and if you are kind enough, please help me to get better in writing a story.**

***16th Rookie over and out***


	4. Chapter III: Chaos Tailed You

**16R:** 16Rookie here. I've finally get back on tracks after one long writer's block. I've updated the previous chapter too so that it would connected to chapter III. To anyone who follow my story: **Thank you for reading this story and for sporting it. It means A LOT, really ^^**

**Warnings: **This story might contain OOC, Typos, Gramatical errors, and lack of description.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own PPGZ

**Let The story continue...**

***Updaten in 20 March 2013***

* * *

**Chapter III: Chaos Tailed You**

**_-Asuka's dream-_**

_**=BANG=**_

_Without warning, Leornado was shot on place. "What the hell?" I glared at the terrorist member, who came near and quickly took off Leonardo's arm._

"_**HEARTLESS BASTARD!**__"_

_Swiftly lifeless bodies fell to ground then 30 more terrorist appeared from their hiding place. For a while, my eyes fell on Leonardo's body. 'I knew if he was an ass, but he deserve none of this!' I took my customed double SMG and pulled the trigger, "__**DAMN YOU!**__" I counted every single theorist I managed to kill, about 23 people or so before I encountered a persistent one. I shot him for the last time on his head after dodging his samurai at the same time he successfully swung his blade cutting my left shoulder off._

=NORMAL POV=

One huge box in size of single bedroom connected into car just passed by a rusty old bridge then parked about 7 meters away from it. Bald man came out from the car his white teeth reflected sun's shine just like his bare forehead. He wore a huge framed sunglasses, a white long closed lab jacket covered his body to below his knee revealing his light brown cargo pants and black neatly tied boots, but who cares? Anyhow, he took one a last glace to the bridge behind him. He laughed as he shook his head searching something from his car. He took out a rocket launcher then pulled the trigger.

***BOOM***

"**HELL YEAH!** I've always **want** to do that." He laughed before continuing to drove his car away.

***Beep Beep Beep***

The machine cried every once in a while monitoring heart beat rate of one certain teenager. Her mother sat near her bed, somehow managed to slip within cables which connected to her child. Hands over her feature counting every time that passed until the teenager came around. Countless prayer had been sent God, and it was still so, it perished the mother's negative thinking. Almost a week had gone since her kid passed out. Never in her life had she feared so much for losing since her father's imprisoned in war. True the old man ended up died, but she managed to bail him out before then. That was his dying wish.

***BOOM***

Ground shook violently, the silver haired woman stretched her body knowing that her husband just using some sort of explosion which created the temporary tremor. She wondered about how long she had sat there since morning. Then joy filled her heart. Her lips curled to smile then to smirk once she saw her daughter shot opening her eyes violently but then closed again because of the yellow bright neon present in room. "How's your dream kiddo?" she said with light chuckle.

"I 'unno." Asuka, the teenager answered, annoyed because of unpleasant dream and a loud sound that woke her up. She took her right arm over her face in attempt to block the bright light, "I saw Leonardo got killed then I killed his killer then his killer killed my left arm." She continued, "and my left arm killed me with its sudden...explosion."

Angela, the older woman, laughed loudly at her daughter unexpected way of describing her dream despite her current condition, "Amusing!" She confessed, her thick Russian accent leaving another expression alone, "It was true though...your dream. Except the explosion." She laughed again.

On the other hand, the girl who became the laughing stock, pouted. Her annoyance increased when she heard her name being called by a man she didn't want to meet the most, her father. "Don't do anything stupid dad! I'm not in the mood." She demanded. Her father ignored her, or so the girl thought, before she realized that a part of her body had turned into machine. Her left arm was fixed by her father.

"Ahahaha!" The bald man with blonde eyelashes and tan skin let out his cocky signature smile, "Whose the best scientist in the world? **ME!**" he laughed again while crossing arms over his chest.

"Sure champ, so who's at the driver seat?" Angela reminded her husband who later returned to the steer hastily.

"If you have any question, Asuka, don't hesitate to ask me!" With that one last peek to the room he left.

The child left speechless while staring at her cybernetic arm. Every single move she made created creaking sound. "Strange, its heavy yet at the same time its light. So this must be how Edward Elric feels with this kind of arm." Asuka suddenly remembered an anime she watched recently.

"That's Shinji for you. Anyhow, I'm out of the League, and so are you."

Asuka blinked twice, she screamed when her brain buffer ended. "HOW CAN?!"

"I gave the chief a resignation letter of course." ...You don't say... "He let us go since we managed to break down The Red Claws pretty bad. The man who killed your arm—" the mother chuckled, "—was Red Claws's main strategist. We haven't caught the leader though but with his death, their morale went down significantly thus we managed to interrogate some of them. They led us to where their leader is. And so-!" She fixed her glasses while booting up her laptop. Mischievous smile crossed her lips, "My new job would be a Mercenary. Since I have no employer, I am hiring you without question or tests." Asuka groaned because she knew that she couldn't reject her offer. "It's pretty amazing y'know. We already got a contractor after the next few hours I posted our service to internet."

"Why won't you just let me rest for a while?" the teen sank herself to her thick blanket. Concentrating to sleep but failed after hearing her mother spoke something about chaos would always followed them or so, "What was that?"

"The request came from a parent in Milano who developed a security system for the government. They seemed to be having families around this legion." Angela scanned the request board thoroughly, "A member of Gotokuji Family." She hummed then opening images file attached to it, "A 16 year old girl, Miyako Gotokuji; 70 year old grandma, Akemi Gotokuji (((_I don't find her real name, so if you know abuot it, please tell me)))_. They are our primary objective, to be guarded." Tic-tac sound of keyboard gotten louder and faster. "They Live in Townsville. 16th Gobi Boulevard number 3B to 6 (((_just popped out of my head)))_."

"Huge mansion, meaning we'd be paid high." She stared to the ceiling. "By the way mother, why that place is so familiar. That Townsville place."

The older woman raised her eyebrows, "Well, that's normal. We used to live there when you were 3. Remember Takaaki? He's your cousin. You two used to play together a lot since you were a bit unsocial towards others."

Million knives stabbed Asuka's heart, "**And whose fault was that?**" She remembered the day when she visited Joy Park. Black backpack on her back, it was raining so she had to use a rain coat. Earlier that morning, her bald father gave her one. The rain coat had strange poisonous purple color but Asuka shrug it off since she was still a cute young girl and a naïve one. So she put the purple coat on and continued the games of hide and seeks with some friends she just met. When she was caught, her friends started to cry—soon adults and police surrounded her. Her coat had changed into a purple mud monster. "Dad turned me into Pokemon Grimmer then scared the hell of the town, so **don't blame me for that!**" She pouted.

Angela patted her child's head like patting a puppy, "There there now! Forgive your father and wipe that trauma of yours because we are already heading there as we speak."

* * *

**AND CUT! The end of Chapter 3!**

**And as usual the readers become the judge of this story, but please don't flame me though.  
**

**Please review to help me getting better at writing!  
**

**-16Rookie OUT-**


	5. Chapter IV: Lights of Townsville

**16R**: Here I am again, Hello readers! Thank you for reading my story until now. My keyboard were on fire. I just need to write these down before it gone to ashes, or nothing at all (Whatever)!

**Warnings**: This story might contain OOCness, Typos, Grammatical errors, and lack of description

**Disclaimer**: I don't own PPGZ

Anyhow, here's the New Chapter

* * *

**_CHAPTHER IV: LIGHTS OF TOWNSVILLE_**

Sky suddenly changed from blue to vermilion to blood red. 'I've never seen dawn came so fast before', thought a white haired girl sitting in Black Porsche. Series of trees, electric cable poles, houses, also markets passed as if they were on escalator, the young girl got dizzy. It was the second day since they arrived in City of Townsville. It was the second day when Kuroda Brothers had met and fusing their unusual lifestyle.

**=Flashback=**

_Once Shinji and his brother, Hiiro Kuroda, meaning Asuka's uncle, Takaaki's father, noticed each other presence yesterday. Doom of the world came nearer. Asuka was glad that her mother had leash to hold his father and Aunt Reiko—aside her gentle and her 'lady with honor' appearance—had managed to cage his husband. They weren't allowed to enter the mansion as punishment, and that's when Reiko told story about her son's condition._

"_Sorry about him. Hiiro is feeling rather unwell these past three years."_

"_*__**Cough**__* *__**Cough**__*" The silver haired teen failed to drink her tea. "Rather unwell…**yea right**…don't bother me! Please continue!" She took tissues from the box in front of her to wipe brown liquid she spilled._

"_It appears that Hiiro was extremely depressed for him. He was ashamed for his title as a doctor but he couldn't even heal Takkun's disease." The Interior designer took one deep breath, holding back tears, "Dilemma tangled his mind, one way he didn't want to put our son in hospital for years, but if he didn't do so Takkun's health would degrade into such state. He almost gone mad when there happen this event where Takkun suddenly disappeared. That's when I decided to move, far away from neighbors so that Hiiro wouldn't be bothered by them, and neighbors wouldn't be bothered by us."_

"_So Takkun's still missing now?" Angela asked in a business interrogating manner._

"_Oh mother!" the mad soldier's daughter facepalmed._

_The raven haired woman shook her head, smiling, "Not anymore. Thanks to Townsville's Hero, The Powerpuff Girls. When they returned him to us, they told us what exactly had happened. He got hit by a dark substance of something…dangerous…to put it simple." _

_The mad scientist's wife understood that Reiko didn't want to explain further, "Let us visit him then. Shinji might find something to do for him."_

**=End Flashback=**

Asuka scanned things inside the car—and witnessed things hard to believe. Beside her, two women were gossiping about things, talking about their daily life with their own language which sounded like jibber-jabber of teenage girls in general. Sometimes giggled. Sometimes laughing. She had never seen her mother like this, or she ever did saw her, perhaps long time ago.

Mother is still a woman after all, Asuka thought. Then on the front seats, The two supposed-to-be-crazy-males who directly called the world's end last night, sat nicely. The bald one enjoying the scene while the other driving quietly. They were smiling—they were smiling normally. Those smiles held no strange-destructive-plan aura. One "…Wow…" was all she could comment. The Black Porsche parked smoothly. Asuka hopped down the car, bucket of Dandelions at hand. It was Takaaki's favorite also his gift. They proceeded to Mentha Piperita Ward located on the third floor.

And the boy was there, behind the wall glass before Asuka. She remembered that he used to beat her in running and fight. "Now who's the one who lied down?" She pressed her fist to the glass, "Get well soon—huh?"

"What is it Asuka-chan?" Reiko who was talking with the adults heard her niece's gasp.

Asuka pointed her hand to the room, "Something black just hit him—"

**=CRASH=**

Something smashed the wall, whatever it was—it pushed its full weigh into the silver haired girl nearby. Her head slammed white porcelain floor. Asuka almost suffocate either by the blow at her head or the hit of a paw-like-hand or two, ramming on her abdomen and torso.

Voices echoed so loud that her eardrums almost bleed. When she gained focus, Angela was chasing a giant fur throughout the hall. Reiko rushed to her side, supporting Asuka to stand while Shinji gripped his brother by hem of his coat.

"**WHERE'S THE UTONIUM'S LAB?!**"

His scream made the girl dizzy again, "_Past' zakroi!_" she supported her head with her mechanical one. By that time she noticed that glass shards had stuck near her left eyes and she just made them sink deeper to her skin by pressing it. "_Chyort voz'mi!_" she cursed her still unstable arm, it had no reflect at all, so when it was pulled shards had completely sank in.

"Catch ya later kiddo, you are off duty now. Why don't you take a break?" Just like that the father left with the blonde doctor, Hiiro. Asuka stood on her place gaping like a fish, 'What Kind of father is he?!'

"Asuka-chan… wait here for a while, we have to take those glasses out." After making sure her niece was alright and helped her to reach the waiting room, Reiko left.

Horizons still empty and dyed scarlet—as if heaven was in bloody war. Again all alone, the ex-top-agent decided to walk by the shores at beach nearby. After one long argument she managed to gain Reiko's permission, in one condition that she mustn't go too far. Her stares lingered upon the red sky, Swallows fled in hurry, scattered from their groups, meaning chaos had happened somewhere close by. Asuka knew that through her training before becoming a proper agent. Learning about Natural phenomenon and its complements, "I guess, I'm cursed just like Conan. Wherever I go, cases—uh…strangeness in my case, appear from God-knows-where." She stomped her foot to soft white sand below, automatically stopping her tracks. Waves greeted her ankle.

"**Pii Pii!**" the girl rose an eyebrow at the round black and white bird like creature which moving towards her. "Oh it's just you." More penguins draw near, Wait…Penguins? She picked one of them gently, "Hey aren't you supposed to be in North Pole? or is it South? Ah, what the hell! Who cares?" She was frustrated with the sudden Geography question she created for herself. Huge shadow crossed her and she took a step back, "What in the wo—THE ARTIC ICE?! HAS THE GLOBAL WARMING DO DAMAGES THAT MUCH?!" some sea lions and penguins were there, Strange how they didn't start a quarrel. She mentally slapped her mind for the distraction, now's not the time for that!

White and Black light flashes from the ice mountain top, flashing brightly like one of those tower in harbor. The girl chased the mountain and before long she climbed a high cliff then jumped from it in attempt to reach the mountain. But much to her expectation, she failed, therefore closing her eyes waiting for her end in hand of sharp rocks below the high rock hill. 'Maybe this is the time I'd have my peace', her lips curled to smile.

And of course that didn't happen or this story would've ended—(**AN: Oi! Oi!**) Ah, I mean, the gravity around her turned zero as the black light pulled her.

**=BAM=**

Weird sensation tickled every inch of her body. Not missing a single muscle. Asuka felt as if her new mechanic arm moved like her old flesh one, it had more reflexes. The zero gravitation remained even after her evolution ended. She was flying. Meanwhile, the robotic arm switched into various weapons but she rolled her eyes. Bored. Her business was not over yet, and to satisfy it Asuka flew forward closing her gap with the white light.

"**Don't Go near it!**"

And again, **=BAM=**

Sound of flutes suddenly present, even Mr. Narator didn't know where it came from. The girl danced and ended it with a shout "SPIRITED BEAM!"

"Owowow the world's round, the world's spinning." Face turning green as she fell into ocean then waves brought her to the shore. Face buried in white sand. "My God and Goddesses…" wobbly, she stood. "Okay where did I get these?" her previous clothes changed into plain black tank top dark gray vest on top with black 'P' letters on the right chest side. Gray mini skirt with black lines on its end, and white shoes wrapped her feet.

"HEY YOU!" Three layers of voices caught her attention. Apparently boys in red, green, and blue were pissed off of her for unknown reason. They pointed at the girl who called herself 'Spirited Beam', "WHO ARE YOU?"

"**Tch! Me and my luck! What now?**"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 4 **(~=w=)~

**Guess who the red, green, and blue are! :D  
**

**Thank you for your attention. Please review! so that I'd get better in writing~ Oh, and no flame please :)**


	6. Chapter V: That Moment

**HIYAS! 16R IS BACK,** with the next chapter of her fanfiction...

Oh...Writers block is killing my neck, killing my back, killing my sleep **=,= ***shudders* *dreaming of the readers coming to her house with pitchforks and fire*

Anyhow, this story just popped out of my head like it always did to a girl who got bored with her exams week. To be honest, I am surprised by those Traffic Graph in my interface. Many readers actually got interested with this story. And I being a newbie only got the good idea but didn't go along with the writing. **TTwTT**

**(=w=)/|**YOUUUUUU GUYS ARE THE BEST!

They gave me spirit to continue this story. I did my best to this chapter but since it was late, this story might come **more rushed than it's supposed to be, and typos, and grammatical errors, and OOCness, and...**(Fill in the blanks, and help me get better)**  
**

**(=3=)/|**I OWN NONE OF THIS (well you know which one's mine and which not)

**Before** you start, to those who had watched the epic fight between the girls and Him would probably get slightly dissapointed because I changed their fight ending so that my story would be compatible...

Please Enjoy...

***UPDATED in 20 MARCH 2013***

* * *

**CHAPTER V: THAT MOMMENT...**

-Rays of Utonium's, Right neat-professor?"

The said scientist was barely getting down from car. His face was green which gotten whiter returned after he throw up. He stood up wobbly, back against the Jeep, "I thought I went to heaven—Uh I mean…" He took a better look to the beach, "…Yes, They are Z lights. The red ones looks like Blossom's but darker…I wonder…" He mumbled to

"HEY YOU!" Three voice layers caught her attention. Three boys in red, green, and blue pointed their fingers at white haired girl. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"That's supposed to be my line." They laughed, she raised an eyebrow. "Weird kids."Asuka decided to went straight home. Something urged her—whatever had just happen, she need her parents to stabilize her or better yet cured her, because she knew that her emotions jumping here and there. Especially her temper limit and she had checked this morning that today was not her period or the Pre-Period scowled as she walked. Like it or not, admit it or not, the one who had the chance to stabilize her was just her father.

Red, green, and blue light, swift past her causing cold dust mixed breeze—three individuals with the same colors blocked her path. She coughed. "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU KIDS?" Twitch emerged on forehead.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO WE ARE?" the blonde boy in blue shouted.

'Okay they ignored me', Asukasweatdropped.

"I'M BRICK." Said the boy in red crossing his arm. "I'M BUTCH." The green followed then stuck a finger on his nose, "I'M BOOMER." Said the last one. "WE ARE THE ROWDYRUFFBOYS." They said in unison.

"…" Stare…confused… 'Howdy Cowboy?'

"…" Frozen in their pose.

"Whatever Howdy Cowboy! I'm outta here!" the girl pushed Howdy Cowboys away and continued her walk. Second day in Townsville and she got THESE?! Thetown really knew how to make a stranger hate them in single night.

Another dash of various colors move past her leaving dust behind. Again she coughed,AGAIN three boys blocked her path. "HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT!" said a kid in red named Brick—screaming to top of his lungs while stomping ground. "YEAH! AND YOU ARE ONE OF THOSE POWDERPUFF SISSY, WE CAN JUST SMELL IT." Said the blonde kid who looked like Takaaki…mini version, if his hair was did he just said 'smell'? "UNLESS… YOU ARE SCARED…" the boy with ponytail ended their lines then they laughed in unison.

Asuka couldn't care less—she was more concentrated to sands on her face and clothes. She her very best not to explode but failed miserably when she heard the Howdyboys began argued about who was the coolest among themor something then ended when Brick—which seems to be the leader of that little group—shot papers covered by goey matter and landed on Asuka hair. Head Shot.

The girl scowled. "You are so fucked up, kids!" she placed hands on my hips and dropped the paper wrapped salivaoff her hair. "Look here Howdyboys—"

"ROWDYRUFFBOYS!"

"—Yea! ROUGHYHUFFBOYS! Whatever your little group name is! I'll be honest. You brats piss me off. Listen up! I'll give you one chance to get the fuck off my way, or die!" she gazed through the corner of her eyes. Asuka meant her previous words. She was annoyed beyond hell. Her semi-lifted chin gave an impression that she was more powerful than her enemies.

The little Ruffs went dead silent. Her voice which was full of demand also anger, remind them of Him. Deep inside their heart they admitted their fear of the girl. Cold sweat formed on their forehead as Asuka walked towards them thensome sort of relieved feelings soothe their fast heartbeats when she passed through harm was done.

Despite that, they felt insulted. They clenched their fist and managed to win their prideover their fear…and being triplets had its own advantage, they didn't have to signal each other that much to understand others' condition. Just like Butch knowing how his brothers felt through a single side glance. With one swift movement he swung his stinky sock boomerang to Asuka which she easily dodged.

"W-We…Tch! Dammit!" The black haired boy shook his head in frustration, feeling stupid for stuttering, "We rather die than give in to a sissy like you." The boy smirked to add his confidence and because his next punch was connected.

The new transformed girl wiped her wound. She didn't expect that the kid's strength would be enough to make her nose bleeding. Her previous blue orbs gradually glowing red-white crystal, gazing upon the boys.

"Her aura… No, you are not one of them, are you?" Brick said after he spotted black atmosphere around her but it didn't mix with white ones. Boomer noticed the same thing, "Who…What are you?" he and his brothers usually didn't care of things around them, except things that caught their interest, and Mr. Narrator is sure that he doesn't need to give details about that. But her aura was too outlandish to be ignored.

"Who am I? Just call me Beam while I'm in this form. What am I? to be honest I am as clueless as you." she kicked sand to Butch face then delivered one powerful blow to his abdomen, creating one great impact so that the cloth on his back were scattered as if someone had ripped them off. Beam pushed The Green away then walked towards the remaining two, "That was a chi punch." She answered the unquestioned question of The Red and The Blue.

"Urgh…Darn-?!" Butch's voice got cut with a loud gasp as he fell to sand, creating dusts. His eyes rolled backwards, blood leaking from his head. Before he could open his eyes another Beam appeared, slamming his face to ground .Continuously.

"BUTCH!" his brothers dashed to him.

Not far from them, the original Beam was admiring how cool her new power was. She tried every single movement she could think ofbefore laughed in she felt so light and somehow…dark…in her life. Brick and Boomer got irritated then launched their full speed attacks but none were connected.

Beam once again laughed as her dark aura went more and more haywire. Her right arm clicked—fingers turned into gun barrels. Her heart beating fast in excitement as she triggered the bulletsaimed at the blonde kid. **Thud! **Black blood colored the white sand.

"**BRICK!**" Boomer ran to his brother who just pushed him away.

"**One more to go**~" she sung before changing her arm into another form. She stretched it till Boomer's leg was on grasp.

"Hmm…what to do?" The girl said while hung the boy upside down. "Killing you with usual method would be a waste...I think. Give me an opi—"

**"HOWL!"**

A werewolf monster cried above the rock. Hissharp red without pupilseyes gazing into Beam who instantly swung the boy to him. The wolf saved Boomer by biting his jacket then landed on the ground. They both now facedthe dark girl, ready for fight.

"Thank you wolf guy! Now, let's defeat her!" He decided to fight with bare handssince he realized that his earwax would do no damage to the girl. She would** pay** for what happened to Butch and Brick.

**_Meanwhile…_**

Two scientists with their huge tube connected to a red gun on an Off-Road-Jeep and a woman with a sniper on top of the machineswere approaching. "Honey, I think I saw black, blue, and even greater black lights slashing to each other. Can you tell what's going on?" A bald scientist jumped down from driver seat after parking. He squinted his eyes and could not help to let out squeals and maniac laughs at the sight. Two days in Townsville and He got **THESE**?! Townsville sure know how to make a day for one man!

"It's Takaaki, smaller Takaaki, two strange black things lying on ground…and Asuka…who dyed her hair black…Okay…When did she dyed them? It was nicely done." She opened her Google Scouter, "I wonder which salon she picked? I will definitely go there after this done."

"Smaller Takaaki?" Shinji raised an eyebrow, "Oh heck! Glad I brought more fishing nets!" the bald scientist roared. "Seems wegotta catch 'em all. I could tell just from got possessed by those Z-Rays ofUtonium's, Right neat-professor?"

The said scientist was barely getting down from car. His face was green then got whiter after he threw up. His legs were shaking as she crawled to the Off-Road-Jeep door to support his stance, "I thought I went to heaven—I mean…" Professor Utonium took a better viewto the beach, "…Yes, They are Z-lights. The blue one looks like Bubbles' but darker…I wonder…" He mumbled to himself.

Shinji on the other hand had begun pressing various button at the tube they brought, "Oi Utonium, what will happened if I put '_Two cos half alpha plus-minus beta times cos alpha plus-minus_ _beta_' here then did some simple '_x cubic plus y cubic_' there?"

"The must be turned into '_sumations of n per x plus n per y plus n per z plus the rest up to here'_ or it would explode. Believe me I've once tried. After I recalculating the problem, I found out that 5% of H2SO4 to add the range problems…"

"Hmm…Interesting, let's add the amount of '_lamda y per lamda x'_ to this light fractions and 30% of Zn to this side and 2% of Pb to the other tube, then—"

"A New solution would be created through a couple '_cos beta alpha plus cos alpha times sin beta gamma',_

an anticipation to the heat impulse after firing the rays. Wow… I've been thinking about this in years yet you solved it in **one minute 45 seconds**, **you are marvelous Shinji-san**!" Utonium shouted in delight and excitement then both men laid an arm to each other's shoulder then began muttering morealienic-equations which the author herself didn't quite get it.

"Shinji…You better get those things done with the Z-Ray because they are **coming**—" ***BANG BANG BANG*** "—**CLOSER**!" The woman pull out her double customed SMG and joined the fight as she drove the crazy fighter away from the scientist.

"**Give us half hour, Hon!**"

**_And..._**

The sky got redder and redder along with the intense fight that happened everywhere in Townsville—well practically the whole world but if we put them in this story, the whole situation description will take one chapter alone.

A red Crabby figure arose from the town, laughing manically and rather gay-ish then the figure named himself Him. Lighter Red, Green, and Blue Light attacked Him but the giant crabby or perhaps lobster only laughed as he took no damage from the lights owner known as Powerpuffgirls Z.

"**Come you maggots**! Is that all you got?"

"ARGH! HE PISSES ME OFF! **HYPERBOLIC ULTRA SONIC WAVE**!" The green Puff, Buttercup throw sonic knives to Him, followed by Blossom's, "**SUPER POWER YOYO ATTACK**!" and Bubbles, "**HYDRO PUMP BUBBLES BARRAGE**" and again the red crabby laughed. They tickles him.

"My turn!**Eat my** dazzling movements!" One swing of his crab claw managed to send the Powerpuffgils Z to crash buildings.

"Ow…Darn it!" Blossom stopped herself in midair while holding her bleeding shoulder (**An: I know that there are no bloody fighting things in the original work of PPGZ. But this is a fanfiction, Know what I mean?**) "How we take down this thing? I can't stand his pink gay pheromones already!"

"I know Blossom, me too. Our attacks are just chicken feather to Him's sides! How did he get so big in the first place anyway?" Bubbles flew closer to her leader along with Buttercup who was rather furious since she lost her hammer.

"Oh Powderpuff where are you? The party had just started, we need your fluffy puffiness or **everything would be ruined!GYAHAHAHAHA…**"

"**ENOUGH OF YOUR CREEPY LAUGHS, I'M GONNA**—DFYRHFAMN—" Bubbles and Blossom held the short tempered Puff then flew down slowly, hiding from Him who seemed to hear Buttercup's voices.

"Kaoru-chan! There's no use banging your fist to him! He would only slam us to walls like he did before." Bubbles scolded her.

"Yeah, Miyako-chan's right! Besides you had lost your hammer—" Blossom added.

Buttercup jerked from their grasps then faced the red Puff, "The F—Momoko! You sayin' that I'm weak without my hammer?!"

"No, I said that we need a better plan! Let's contact the professor." She opened her compact. The screen turned on and she expected Professor Utonium would be panicking and didn't bother to greet them but…"Whoa…Did Peach fart again? Hello anyone there?"

The puffs scanned the room appeared from their monitor. The wall was holey and the lamps were hanging down as flowers of bolts falling from it. "Did they get rampaged while we're here?" Bubbles began worried about Ken Utonium, Peach, and Professor Utonium himself since they never left the lab when The Powerpuffgirls Z was to the rescue for Townsville's citizen. And she was sure that Peach's fart cannot damaged the place that much.

Buttercup blinked her eyes, "Is it just me or somethin's missing from that place?" She pointed to the wall where it didn't have dust. Some sort of huge tube formed by the dusts. "Oh no…" The others got tensed as her, "**The TV is gone! How am I supposed to watch the next soccer match this evening?**" Buttercup said as she banged her head backwards.

"Oh come on! Now's not the time for**—AAAHHH!**" Blossom screamed, "**I left my cupcakes on top of the TV before this fight! My calories needs are doomed!**" she began crying. Bubble on the other hand could only smile awkwardly towards her two friends. If she be honest was sad to miss the Miss Universe election by 6 this afternoon, and her way home from The Professor was 20 minnutes by bus, **which means the election would be already done** by the time she got home

"Oh it's just you girls." Came Peach's voice which caught the super heroes' attention. The dog was panting heavily as if was running from a monster (Peach along with Ken actually did ran away because he was surprised by the beeping sound from the monitor),"Ken! It's the girls!" They gasped at Ken's looks. A bandage wrapped his head and yellowish also reddish color spread beneath it.

"**Ken-kun what happened?**"

"Long story! I'll tell you guys later. Papa wants me to forward your call to him—"

The screen turned into a blinding bald head view, "Geez Professor! You still have time to shave your head?" The bald guy turned to the screen. No, He was not the professor, "YOU! YOU MUST BE THE THIEF OF THE PROFESSOR TV! **I SWEAR** I'LL KICK YOUR ASS ONCE THIS FRICKIN FIGHT IS OVER." Then a familiar person came to view into the screen. It was Professor Utonium.

"_Sorry Girls! I am busy right now, what's going on?_"

"**The Hell?** What do you **mean** what's going on? Him is getting huge and **you asked what's going on?**"

"Buttercup, calm down! You will crush Blossom's compact if you gripped it like that."

Blossom steal back her compact then cleared her throats, "Sorry Prof, we just getting all crazy after we saw your house…Anyway, Where are yo—**OH MY GODNESS!**Don't tell me if the scenery behind you is the Townsville Shore?! **You went on vacation while we fighting for the sake of the earth?!**"

"_Nonononono…wait…I mean yes…wait…I mean…No, I'm not in vacation. Yes, I am in Townsville Shore. And about how to defeat Him, I succeed on reading the ancient script you gave me earlier. Him only got affected by White light—WHOA!_" Huge blast cut the communication off, "_The…Ray…shooter…in home…Ken…understand…bzzzzz_" end of a conversation.

"Professor! Oh Good grief…." Blossom, gazed to her back then quickly changed the call to The Utonium Residence, "Ken we need your help **fast**! Him just began his ballet show and destroying more of the city!" she moved her compact to the side so that Ken could got a full view of what's going on.

The genius kid shuddered. Him's Ballet sent chills to his spine then made his brain move twice faster than it already had. "Peach! Get the Professor's documents now!"

**=Time Skip=**

"…We have no other choice but to get all the white lights to this one last shot which means—" Ken looked at Peach then began crying.

"—We'll lose our power?" Bubbles concluded, adding the sadness that was already airing around them. They even forgot the Red blood sky, the natural disasters that came unnaturally, and the earthquake created by Him's jump.

"It's okay" The mechanical dog began breaking the atmosphere, "I'm fine really. It's better to lost my life for the whole world than to see Him…" Black aura formed above the dog's head, "Spreading his gay pheromones everywhere." Peach took a deep breath for he too was sad for his declaration of goodbye. "**Rrraff!** I'm ready for this Ken! Girls! Take Him to a clear shot area!" The small creature ran to the main Z-Ray Shooter at the second floor.

"So this is a goodbye to our powers then." Buttercup smiled sadly. "I will miss the awesome Blossom had given to me." Said the leader. Then Bubbless wipe the small tear on her eyes, "yeah me too…This outfit fit me well and was really cute." The three of them then looking at Him then nodded before charging towards the red lobster.

"Oh~~~" Said Him, if you really take a closer look to the Big boss. There was a heart flying from his word. "So you girlies had decided to show up. **Want to tickles me again?**"

"Ew…Gross…" Buttercup reacted as soon as Him ended his sentence.

"**What did you say?**" Red raging aura came out of the Big Boss making the sky redder.

The girls then blinked to each other, "I'm sorry, Mister Him. We just decide to letting you have Townsville—" The blue puff started, "You are so gross that we can't stand to fight you—" Buttercup added. "So we'll be leaving now, have a good day to rampaging in Townsville." Blossom ended then the puffs flew away from Him.

"What? **What? WHAT?!**"Him's roar awakened the volcanoes, tornadoes, and blizzard at the same time. "**You insulted me?How dare you insult me?!**"

"**NOW!**" three lights dashed swiftly to the ocean as the Big Boss tried to catch them.

**_Around the same time..._**

"ARGH!WHY ALL OF YOU ARE SO DAMN FAST?!" Shinji jumped down from the Off-Road-jeep, taking his modified Fishing Nets while so then helped his wife to capture the Ray-infected people. "Utonium! You're in charge of the gun! Make sure you don't miss! Onlyfew ammo left!" Now the bald professor's got focused on wolf but before he could attack, Angela just knock him out cold while distracted. "**One more to go~**" He let out a toothy grin.

Only Thee dark girl was left. "Shinji…I think I need to take off my _shoes_ to catch her. She's gone mad, see?" Angelica dropped her guns then began crouching like a those Olympic Sprinter before they start their match.

Shinji stretched his body and sighed, "Alrite'! Don't overdo it. Promise me that!" He pouted and put his hands to his pocket pants. Angela chuckled lightly then blew a kiss before she disappeared.

**=BAM=**

"W-what is going on?" Utonium was shocked because in a blink of eye Asuka was pinned down by The Soldiers of Underworld.

Seeing his wife struggled hard to hold his daughter, Shinji ran to her side and landing his hand to pin Asuka, "**Oi! Utonium**! We gonna release Asuka…Don't miss you hear?!...**On three…two…One—**"

**=BLAST=**

Him had finally gone to the orbit. The girls somehow got their powers back.

The little rampage on at Towsville Shore had quieted down and Shinji brought home anything that he thought needs to be brought home. Angela followed. Utonium had no other choice but to stick around with them a bit more.

* * *

**SOOOOOO...**

Thank you very much for reading!

Howwasit?

I hope you enjoyed it :)

Feel free to review then...

**=16R OUT=**


	7. Chapter VI

**16th Rookie reporting for duty!**

**Hello~~ my awesome readers! Thank you for waiting this chapter =w=)/**

**Well, I'd like to confess some things regarding this chapter (and perhaps chapters before this one):**

1. I forgot the fact that in PPGZ, the city has name of 'New Townsville' instead of 'Townsville', and it has reached chapter 6, so I'll stick to 'Townsville' as the city name.**  
**

2. I finally decide to make this story completely AUish(well I think you've noticed that one) **wi**th little similarity to the official PPGZ

3. This Chapter was somewhat inspired with _SO3 (Star Ocean: Till The End of Time)_**  
**

4. The character of Kazuma Kikkawa in this chapter is inspired by a villain in the PPG series named Dick Hardley**  
**

**Well that's the fact of this chapter...I am very sorry to have forgotten some things.**

**Warnings: This story might contain OOCness, grammatical errors, typos, un-detailed descriptions.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing~ Well you guys know which one is mine and which one is not :D**

**HAPPY READING~**

* * *

**_CHAPTER VI_**

"**MAN IT FINALLY ENDS!**"

"Ho…it's rare for you to say that, Butch-kun."

The man blushed at his subordinates comment. He cursed himself for not making sure that he was alone at the roof top. But then again, The girl who was sitting at the building's edge would always popped up everywhere she pleased. "S-shut it, Maydo! **The hell 'cha doin' 'ere anyway**?!"

"Kitazawa-kun had trusted his problem to me in finding Mojo-san. It seems that monkey just returned yesterday then began creating havocs around Belum's Bar." She said not lifting her gaze at the smoke which popped up above a house. It shaped like skull.

"Sou ka…guess…I oughta' visit mama later."

The girl in black maid outfit turned her gaze to the man behind her as she stood. She raised an eyebrow in amusement at his reaction, "Hm…what's that? A disappointment I just heard? It seems our little Ruff had gone soft over these past ten years." Maydo chukled, both flesh and mechanical hands on waists.

"N-nuthin's **wrong** with missin' my bros y'know. Besides, things had been hard here without 'em." He swung his hand in annoyance then brushed his long spiky hair, "Ain't 'cha said sumthin' similar days ago?" Butch's face was now completely red and Maydo's stare got more intense. He felt like the black maid herself was now tearing his clothes away. "**STOP STARIN'!**" he barked, Maydo stopped her actions then laughed. "**The hell's wrong with ya?!**" she laughed louder. Usually he'd just smack anyone who humiliated his pride but he couldn't do that to her, not the one who he was indebted to. "I swear I just missed my bros! Not those Powder Girls who hell knows where!" He shrugged then crossed his arm in annoyance. "Besides, I am little no more! Am 27 now!"

"Hoo~… You are so much fun to tease Butchie! And _I said nuthin' of the Powder Girls_." Maydo said mimicking Butch's accent. The green man now tried to deny her. He really did not miss 'her', how many times did he had to explain that he **dislikes** 'her' and etcetera. Maydo got bored by his lame reasons since Butch always did that to avoid Maydo's little scheme. "Calm down Butch-kun. She's fine. BC just reported. The front line's condition's good…or so according to Kitazawa-kun."

"_**Like I care!**_"

Maydo just sighed and smirked at Butch tone, he was relieved alright. What a tsundere! "Let's…", She turned her body to the sight of the smoke again, "…call your mama before he destroyed the whole army's provisions, Butchie."

The said man nodded as he saw Maydo's dark aura escalating. Butch inhaled then exhaled as he charged his own power. "Right Behind'cha!" When Butch began taking one step forward he froze.

"…"

A silver haired girl with mechanical arm who was watching the whole scene began approaching the frozen man. She sighed when she realized that the air stopped too. The girl guessed that the world where she stood now was just her dream. No, she didn't guess, she knew. This kind of dream was her least favorite. Something huge was about to come…she had once dreamt like this before destroying a whole syndicate in Amazon.

"Who are you?"

"I am Maydo The Dark Servant."

**_I am you…_**

***Beep Beep Beep***

The machine cried every once in a while monitoring heart beat rate of one certain teenager. Her mother sat near her bed, somehow managed to slip within cables which connected to her child. Hands over her feature counting every time that passed until the teenager came around.

"Asuka is awake!" headset were attached on her ear. The mother spoke, when her daughter opened her eyelids.

Asuka stirred and instantly winced when jolts engulfed her body. They were ticklish and sore at the same time. Those feelings…the white ceiling…the blinding light…the beeping sound… "De ja vu" when did she saw these before? Then the door opened.

She was in an ambulance, judging from the door type and the width of the room. Shinji skillfully detached cables which supported Asuka's life then picked his daughter outside. The girl gasped from the sharp pain to her chest. When she tilted her head to side, three lights of pink, light green, and baby blue, were surrounding a Hulk with blonde hair who wore black underpants and sunglasses, six tentacles were dancing on his chest like worms.

"Oh…God…"

Feeling disgusted, Asuka closed her eyes.

"…***gasp***…" Came her shock as her back contacted with cold metal.

The girl gazed into her father's eyes, confused, but not able to say her mind. She felt ridiculously tired and hurting. Shinji on the other hand ignored that fact though. He went to a huge control panel after pressing some buttons to adjust the medical pod where she was laid. Asuka tried to free herself with all of her might and all that came from her was one weak push to the pod. What happened to her? Why did she feel this weak? and why…the lights often worn out these days?!

"**GAH!**"

There now, she jumped from her bed. Strange…shouldn't she bump to the pod before she could land just now? And why this place was ridiculously dark? She couldn't even see her nose! "Okay…could someone **told me what exactly just happened?!**"

"_**Asuka you hear?**_"

"Dad?"

No response

"Look…I know that you know about this whole black out things…would you mind filling me in?"

"_**bzzz…bzzz…now that should do it…what did you say?**_"

"sigh…tell me what's going on?"

"_**bzzz…bzz…Sorry to interrupt, Shinji-san is currently needed elswhere. I am Utonium Kitazawa, a scientist.**_"

"My name is Asuka Kuroda…a confused girl…" Sarcasm on her tone.

"_**Yes…well…Kuroda-san—**_" "-Just Asuka is fine—" "_**—Our time is not much and the girls need help. Don't expect a full briefing and no, don't ask questions yet. You are in a place we called 'Brain Networks', it's a place where your mind and soul could wander while you're unconscious. The Brain Field Sector this time is provided by you, since you had the best shape other than those four. How this machine actually works is still a part mystery. But fear not, Shinji-san's research report should be enough to help you out. I'll send the data to you. If you heard something blink then move your hand like when you oppened a double door.**_"

***Bing*** "that's should be it." Asuka did as told then bunch of writings was somehow forced to be processed in her brain, she suffocates at the process but adapted to it then regained her composure. "Wow…dad's writing taste like puke…"

"_**Then as I've said earlier, there are four other people in there. Takaaki, Brick, Boomer, and Butch. With the power of light and dark Z rays, you, in there, Asuka is to act as the bridge which will connect Takaaki and Boomer. Your cousin needs his help in order to survive, vice versa…**_"

"…" silence "Is this the time when I got to ask?"

No answer

"Great! Now I'm stuck in here!" after one minute of silence and thinking she decided to walk only to bump into someone after ten steps. "Sorry!"

"Can't blame ya, It really is dark here. Where's that fucking Uranium guy anyway?!" said the kid as he raised his head only to see someone he wish not to see the most. He jumped backwards then stood in his defensive stance. "**The fuck you doing here?**" the place was still dark but your eyes will light up when you see someone you hate right?

Asuka scratched her head. This boy must be one of that someones Utonium had told earlier. "Ah…!" she exclaimed, finally remembered who was the blonde kid in front of her. His rude words and somewhat annoying usage of tone, tickles her memories out, "**The Howdyboys!**" If she was not wrong, the kid's name was Boomer. Glad he looked like Takaaki a bit, otherwise she'd forget about him. "You're Boomer right? What is wrong with your body?" Boomer was somewhat bruising and hole-y and…did she just saw tentacles out of his gashes?!

"**It's Rowdyruff Boys!** Don't you dare to insult me and don't act like you know me! Just you wait until I get new body and get better! I'm gonna kick your sorry ass for sure!"

"New body? Well I guess you really need one. I almost have mistaken you for a Shadow from Persona Series, you know."

"_Pena_—what?"

"It's a PS2 game… Anyhow do you know what's going on here?"

"I 'unno! All I know that I need to find Okami-san. He's in critical condition, as far as I know. And so am I. I need his body to be able to walk in the real world."

Okami-san? "Who's this Okami-san?"

"You know, the werewolf you fought at the beach?"

Okay…this is getting more and more confusing, "Sorry but I don't remember ever fighting werewolf...at the beach. Not that I've fight one in other place though."

"Whaddya mean you don't remember?!" Boomer jerked his feet, echoes flew to the empty room instantly. "**The last thing I need you to do now is goofing off! Whatever that means!**" "Shh! Do that again!"

"Do what?"

"Stepping the ground. This place actually had walls."

"O-oka—Wait! **Why should I help you?!**"

"**_Because_** kiddo! Like it or not I am the only one who can help you out of this place."

"How did you know that?!"

Asuka stared to the boy's blue eyes which shining like cats then flared a bunch of text to Boomer, it was her dad's reports, "I've read the manuals. Believe me you don't want to read these yourself, it could take your sanity away." Poker face plastered on her feature.

"Don't insult me! Mama had taught me to read before and he told me that I'm the best other than Butch and Brick."

"Huh? Your mama is a _he_?" Her eyes widened.

"Yes…err…he's actually a monkey—**ARGH! Why am I telling you this?!**" He stomped again, "Here let me proof that I can read! This sentence here says, '_Ugly duck tripped in space…uh…kabawoza pouring rain_'…? That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Told ya…So…give it up!" she let out her signature sigh then took Boomer's hand, "Quit your yapping and start stomping!"

"Grrr…Fine!"

* * *

Sometime ago,

Another sunny morning in Townsville, it was Monday so people went earlier to work than other days which ever exist in calendar. Monday was like the biggest Car Fair ever held in town, from the famous branded car to the nameless, customized ones. Tuesday was none better though but the cars' intensity dropped down instantly when the day stepped on Saturday. Sunday…? The traffic changed from cars into humans. Park was usually full with happy family or happy couple or happy children. Few of them were jobless people or sad people or people who wanted to be alone which involuntarily was driving their mind into their own agony…whatever they have in mind…These perhaps what was called as 'mainstream'.

A holiday at Monday…There's nothing wrong with ordering a cup of bitter coffee in a café at Monday right? Laying low, observing the traffic jam bellow. Getting out of the usual stream was a perfect act to find inspirations. A holiday at Monday…

**The Girl Saves the Day: Drug Market Underground Busted**

That was today's headline. A man scrolled his tablet screen. Scanning through the words and…what's this?

Utonium Kitazawa said in his interview, "One of the drugs that is taken to police's custody was no doubt contained Chemical Z which was missing from his lab—"

"Fantastico!" Soft smile formed at the man's feature. He took 500 yen from his neat folded coat's pocket and placed it next to his empty cup. "Keep the change." Kitazawa Utonium was his roommate back in University. "I think it's time for a little visit. I'm sure he'll be happy to meet me."

* * *

"**Arf! Arf!**"

"What's wrong Peach?"

"**Arf! Arf!**." ***Ding Dong***

Utonium marched to the door still wearing his white apron and broom on his right hand, "I'll open it." Maybe it's the delivery man…

"Glad to see you well Tony! Your hobby is as unusual as always." The man commented at Utonium's appearance.

"Wow no way! Kazuma?! It's been a while. I see you've came back from Peon." The blue haired professor let his guest entered his home and also calling Ken in the process. "Ken! I want you to meet my senpai, Kazuma Kikkawa. Senpai, this is my son Ken."

"Wait! You are the Professor who got invited in '_The X Technology Research_' dad told about." The junior Kitazawa said with gleam in his eyes. "I am honored to meet a brilliant Professor such as you, Kikkawa-san."

"Please…" he chuckled at Ken formal tone, "Drop the honorifics! Just call me Kazuma like everybody does. I see you are going to take Tony's shoes, huh Ken?" They proceeded to the living room. "Well work hard! My guy Tony here had dozens ideas and all of them are ridiculously weeding the grass off the other scientist head. Fantasico!" Kazuma laughed

"Well it was all thanks to Kazuma's help though."

"Still as modest as ever too." He swiped his ponytails away his shoulder then fixed his glasses, "I heard you developed the Chemical X, what's it called now? Chemical Z? Can I go see it?"

"Well yes of course! I wanted to show you myself anyway." Utonium happily lead Kazuma to his fully guarded chamber. "I'm sorry t's a bit hectic here. The Chemicals were just returned yesterday." The blue haired professor quickly turned off the security codes.

After a minute of examining, Kazuma got some specimens of the Z liquids. "What on earth did you do to the X liquid Tony?! **Fantastico!** As usual! Terrific ideas!" the blonde scientist blinking eyes, disbelieving what he saw through the microscope. "So to what, do you give it a try, Tony?" When Utonium was about to answer Kazuma stopped, "Wait…I've read some articles before going back to Townsville. You are almost on all of those news with The Super Girls…whoa…You tried in on humans?! **Are you out of your mind?!**"

"Wait I can explain, it was…" For three seconds he searched for the right word. Utonium knows that Kazuma was always an obedient scientist. He didn't tolerate the happenings of '_accident_' and could send Utonium behind bars if Kazuma saw a tiny flaw in his explanations. Yes, Kazuma was somewhat strict to the pacts he had made before graduations.

"…it _was_ a **double-way-event**…" Utonium said desperately, "When I found the new solution for the Chemical X. An earthquake happened and the Chemical Z reacted to it. Believe it or not Kazuma-senpai, The Chemical jumped on its own accord. Some flew outside the window and some other rampaging inside this lab. Then Peach was hit, Ken's robotic dog. Along with the disasters it created to the nature."

"You mean that iceberg moving was actually your responsibility?!"

Utonium nodded, "Part of it yes and that's why I wanted to stop the uncommon natural disaster caused by the Z-rays. Then the resolutions came into mind, when I realized that the Z rays movements was similar to magnets. Thus, I shot the remaining Z rays I had with that laser gun over there." Utonium pointed at the gun not far away from here. They went out of the chamber where the Chemical Z was while the explanations kept on going, and before they knew it, both scientists was now at the 2nd floor of the lab. "And that's what happened."

Utonium arched an eyebrow, "Senpai? Did you need something to be helped with?"

"Wha-ah no!" Kazuma stood after he found his lucky pen which rolled to the floor. "Then…about your foolish acts, Tony… It was enough for you to be put on jails—" the blue haired professor flinched at this, "But regardless, if that earthquake didn't happen. The Chemical Z wouldn't react right? Furthermore you stopped the whole natural disaster by shooting it outside, so you are somewhat…finishing what you've started. Although, that answer didn't show any relation on how you performed the test to the Super Girls—"

Kazuma watch beeped and that was the cue for his leave. He went back to Townsville with reasons afterall, "—That reminds me, Tony. I need your help the X-Technology_**(1)**_ Research tomorrow at a remnant just over the Peak of Flake Mountain which the discovery team found a week ago**_(2)_**. I believe you'd be a great help. The site is big so you won't find difficulties finding our camp there." Kazuma glanced at Utonium before he left his house, "If you don't mind, bring the Chemical Z with you. We'd see what effect it would do to the X-Technology." He smiled ear to ear. "See ya around buddy!"

Utonium's sudden hippy mood confused his son later on.

***beep beep beep***

Kazuma unlocked his car doors. He whistled all the way long and when he sat comfortably in his car, his smiles widened. Smile of a lunatic. The pen on his pocket began moving it turned out to be a four legged Spider Robot. "Fantastico! He didn't even give me any suspicions." He laughed again while starting the engine then drove away to his home. But first, he need to call his superiors thus he dialed the number.

The screen floated above the hand brake, "_**Register your ID!**_"

"0ne Nine Zero Nine Delta Torpedo Speed Kilometers Hound One Seven Four."

"_**It has been a while since your last contact Professor Hardley. Did you call to surrender yourself or do you want me to connect this to The Taloon?**_"

"Yes, a while indeed, Charlotte, am I glad to see you. I have this one fantastico scheme which I'd like to discuss it to Red Talon himself. So please do, connect me to him, pronto!"

"_**Understood. Switching signal to protocol one. Enjoy your conversation, Professor Hardley.**_"

The black screen turned into picture of three red bloody slash, tiny hourglass below it. At time like this he always wondered. What's the function of the monitor if you cannot see who's at the end of the transmitter? Right until now, only few of the members knew what Charlotte looks like. Being part of the organization's _receptionist_ is not that easy, he guessed. But ah, none cares. Kazuma was just happy that he decided to get out from his hole today.

"I never knew you are a fan of that Classic thriller movie, Boss."

"_**Oh it's just you.**_" Said Boss. He was wearing a white ghoul mask form The Scream movie. He wore an algojo suit and whip on both of his hand, "_**Let's see the location…Townsville…So you've finally choose to pay your debt eh? Tell me, how many guards are needed to bring your head here?**_" he said after swinging his whips a couple of time again to the prisoner in front of him.

"Nice to see you too Boss." Kazuma chuckled, he expect the quick arrest on him though. He lifted his shoulder, "I am here to ask you to give me my laboratorium back."

"_**You seem confident.**_" There was slight pause between them before the boss told his guards to drag the prisoner away. "_**I expect good motives coming out your mouth or I myself will hunt your dick down.**_"

"Yes Boss…" despite the confidence Kazuma had, he slightly shivered. "The Chemical Z…" he took his robot spider which now transformed into a reaction glass.

* * *

"Well whaddya know? Your Z-Liquids finally worked this time, Neat-hakase." Shinji wiped the sweats rolling over his forehead. "Since that Research Team of whatever had given up on this baby, I think she's all yours, hakase. A HA HA."

"True, True, I agree with Shiny head, for once." Kazuma replied.

"Whaddya say four-eyes?!" Shinji barked.

Utonium quickly to separate the two before the X-Technology reduced to ashes by them.

Around 20 days had passed since the founding of the new X-Technology at Mount Flake Peak. The X-Technology Foundation Team had abandoned the place after they perform tests to it. All that appear for about the first week examination was negative. They had declared that the beds and its generator-like tube wer just another historical artifact of the '_Overly Developed Era**(**_**3)**' occurred thousands years ago. But Utonium and Kazuma didn't hang their hope then discussed the matter further to the X-Technology Foundation. And, With the help of the unexpectedly rich Professor Kikkawa, they won the beds and the ancient site. Thus the X-Technologies Team handed the old artifacts to them.

Utonium realized that he and Kazuma alone cannot easily accomplish what they wanted. After another day of thinking, the blue haired scientist invited his old acquaintance Shinji Kuroda for help. At first Kazuma didn't agree to Utonium's idea but well…they eventually got along.

"Gentlemen please…why don't we finish the research first? I have left Ken alone for quiet sometime now and I'd feel bad if I don't get this thing done soon." Utonium used his true feelings to argue and it did stop Shinji and Kazuma bickering.

"You don't need to update your status like that, Neat-hakase." "Oh getting touchy aren't you? Too bad I have no kids so I cannot give my sympathy, Tony."

"Anyhow…this machine is similar to what I've encountered in Coliora. See here?" Shinji inserted the memory card to the Virtual Data Processor (VDP)**_(4)_**. Then quickly searched the folder he wanted. "The bed was connected to the Chemical Tube." He displayed the picture, "Well this machine works like a network to your alter-ego yeah, said to be improving your power or such. Along that time, my team discovered that each of a specific amount of Chemical-X had a personality. Since Chemical-Z is a development from X, it is safe to assume that it might have one as well." More files exposed. "**AND!** This is actually the reason why I could come up with ideas on how to fix this machine. **A HA HA**."

Apparently the machine at Coliora had shown significant numbers of positive usage after its discovery especially in curing the mental disease. Although the earlier test subjects, animals or humans, end unpleasantly due to the lack of information the discoverer found on the machine. Some animal turned into mutant, some got more aggressive while the other got very vulnerable. The humans too ended up either dying or forced living in the mental houses due to the side effects…Shinji told them that. Three hours passed with Shinji's more detailed explanations then some Qs and As. They named the machine Network.

"…We'll do some testing tomorrow. Let's just all go to sleep, I'm sure we'd find more things to discuss tomorrow." Kazuma stretched his arms and yawned as he went to his tent. "It's not like the machine will move from this place either. More importantly, we haven't sleep for days…"

"FYI four-eyes, the next ten seconds **is** tomorrow." The date in Shinji's watch changed, "Ah there it is, oh well, Happy Wednesday everyone!" he himself to walked to his tent.

Utonium laughed at his subordinates' behavior and decided to go to sleep after switching off the VDP.

**_later that morning..._**

"With these I can overpower the syndicate! It will soon be mine, women everywhere to command, money, fame, **everything!**" 5 AM and the others were still asleep. Kazuma just finished downloading the data from Shinji's memory card then sent it to his boss. "**Fantastico! Goodbye slavery! Hello ruling!**" '_**Input protocol 5. Autopilot mode.**_'Said the X-Technology as Kazuma sneaked to the medical pod across the Chemical-Z tube. "Just you wait Taloon! I'll make sure you taste the dirt just like I did! **Mwahahahahah…GYAAAAAAHHHHHH?!**"

"Well **hello~** there, Four-eyes! Buongiorno! (good morning!) The sky look beautiful this morning no?" Shinji placed his face to the medical pod. His nose and cheek were flattening to it.

"Wh-What the hell are you doing there?" Kazuma desperately.

"You say what? Can't hear ya! It's to nosy with all of these machines working ya know?" The scientist grinned, "Tell you what…I know you're up to something, yeah? Maybe Neat-hakase didn't notice your fishy behavior. **demo, boku ga wa~ka~ru~**(but, I know)."

***BLITZ***

Whip of electricity slammed around the site and for a while Shinji was away from the pod, dodging the sparks. Well no matter if he noticed Kazuma's Fantastic Plan, thought the blonde man. He soon would have the power, equal to those Powerpuffgirls Z, equal to create disasters. He would rule this world! That was what the blonde man thought before the machine went off and Shinji dragged him out of the pod. Throwing him flat to the mud.

"Impossibile! Assolutamente impossibile! (Impossible! Absolutely impossible!)" Kazuma dug his fist to the soft soil, "How did you stop the progress?! None can ever force the X-Technology to stop! Even a Fantastic Scientist like me!"

"Who stopped it anyway? I merely waited for the program to finish its protocol."

"B-But! My body supposed to find its alter-ego. I am supposed to be getting stronger! Having inhumane power!" what could've gone wrong? He did just what written in Shinji's report!

"Lemme guess, you are wondering what's wrong with the system?" the bald scientist walked to the VDP then clicked the box with 'recent' text written below it. "Tell you what, you are not the only one who have dirty mind, see? Let's see…here…'_**Protocol 5**_' huh? Ah this is where your mistake is!" He grinned again then pointed to the box below it with '_**New protocol V**_' text as its title. "You only read the old protocol five~ A HA HA…" he walked to Utonium's tent.

***Bang*** "Give that to me! THE NEW PROTOCOL! Because if you don't give that to me...the next one would be your head." The Glock 17 was pointed to the bald scientist.

Shinji turned his body. Wiping the blood on his cheek. He shrugged then sighed then threw his memory card to the humiliated professor. "Ah I forgot to tell you something." Shinji gave one last glance to Kazuma who now was searching for the memory card on ground, "The side effect to the wrong protocol are not just mental illnesses, yeah? **It's mutant cell development.**"

"**What?!**"

He let out a sarcastic laugh, "Yare...yare...(my...my...) so much for cheating yeah? Anyhow enjoy! From what I've seen to previous test subjects…it is probably not the most things to enjoy yeah? Since your cells would shift into such…form…"

True to Shinji's word Kazuma began screaming in pain then rolled his body here and there. His tanned skin turned green as green scales grew started from his head to entire body. His height increased instantly causing bones cracking—he felt his flesh got ripped. There were present a ticklish sensation on his chest before the rib cage's growth torn his chest as if ending the evolving progress. Kazuma kikkawa was a history.

"Hakase! Call your girls here quick! There's no time to lose. A Hulk had attacked our camp! Kazauma was holding him off outside!" Getting shaken so roughly, Utonium turned on his communicator then contacted Ken without question. Utonium then ran outside the tent and was greeted by tree hovering towards him.

"берегись! (look out!)"

***WHAM***

"Angela-san?! I thought you gone to Milano?"

"I was. Shinji gave me an urgent call." The woman put Utonium down near the site of Technology-X. "Stay here if you value your life!" Angela said then launched The RPG to the monstrous mutant, luring it out the site.

Cold sweat rolled from his temples, he was not accustomed to be forced waking up only to face a bizarre event. In his confusion, the blue haired professor managed to notice the familiar colors flying in midair, it was the girls. He got slightly relieved and when he was about to inform the girls that he was okay Shinji pulled his coat backwards. Dragging him back to the ancient technology control panel.

"Nu-uh! You are going to assist me here! ***blitz*** Asuka you hear? ***blitz*** Asuka? Damn the wires are cut off!"

"Shinji-san! What's going on? Where's Kazuma?"

The bald scientist hold his subordinates shoulder firmly then lightly headbutting him, "Listen, the Hulk got him…he's dead."

"D-dead?"

"Yeah…So calm down! I need you to help me operate that thing. After that, cry all you want, It's your liberty." The bald scientist opened the control panel engine then began fixing it, "But not now…"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER VI! Thank you for reading. Good or bad of this chapter is up to you to decide, so please...  
Review (~=w=)~**

**And here's the definition of the numbered sentence or words or word:**

1 An old technology believed to be created by the original founder of chemical X. Generaly under investigation of its usage by the X-Technology Foundation.

2 The reason why Professor Utonium didn't get invited to re-examining the X-Technology (although he is currently the best scientist in Townsville) was because he refused the offer in the past. He had to run to the hospital for his wife and his newborn child. He went under the tense of sadness since her wife death after giving birth to Ken.

3 It was time when technology was far more advanced than the present technology. Unfortunately The Atomic X leak polluted the earth then change the nature in sudden motion of nature. The Era itself was believed to be destroyed by meteorites which were called by earth high gravitation. Later the earth mixed with the tiny space rocks, later that day were known as the 2nd Earth Day, celebrated at December 12. Only a group of survivors managed to escape the great disasters by using the X-Tecnology which was present that time. They believed to be the mother to all nation of the present earth.

4 Advanced computer. Has floating touch screen. Generally used for public presentation.

**I know that my ideas are perhaps, too ridiculous for some of you, but hey...they actually the ones that helped me continue this story =3=)/**

**Again, Thank you for reading!**

**=16th Rookie Out=**


End file.
